1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor lamp structures, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) automobile lamp having stable and reliable performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, faster switching, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source.
A conventional LED automobile lamp includes an LED light source, a reflecting shell, a shading portion and a lens. The LED light source includes an LED die and an encapsulation layer with phosphor to cover the LED die. Blue light generated by the LED die excites the phosphor in the encapsulation layer to form white light. The white light is reflected by the reflecting shell and converged to the shading portion. The white light is regulated to a preset luminance shape and radiates to ambient environment through the lens. However, the blue light generated by the LED die have different brightness in a radiation angle, and heats generated by the LED die influences a stability of the phosphor contained in the encapsulation layer, which lead to the white light radiating out from the LED light source having uneven hue, some part being blue-white and some part being yellow-white.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED automobile lamp which can overcome the above-described problems.